MegaMan Legends: Legacy of Terra
by Not A Yaoi Writer
Summary: Reaverbots have mysteriously activatied on the planet of Terra. What will the newly appointed Master, MegaMan Trigger, do? Meanwhile, the Proclaimer Units are attacking! What will humanity do? DISCONTINUED
1. Introduction: Enter MegaMan and Roll

Yay! My first fic! I hope you'll enjoy it! It's divided into two perspectives. Megaman's and Roll's. Enjoy!

Note: When I mean MegaMan's/Roll's "Perspective" I mean what it going on around them.

Terra Chronicle

* * *

**MegaMan Legends: Legacy of Terra**

**Chapter One: Aberrant Master**

**

* * *

**_Two years later…_

**MegaMan's Perspective**

It was just like any normal day. MegaMan was in his usual spot, overlooking Terra. Since MegaMan's shell contained the DNA of the Master, MegaMan was crowned the Master. But sometimes, he grew weary of the dreary, predictable conditions of Elysium. He sent Data to and fro Terra and Elysium, to find out what was going on. The blue bomber was missed by his family. He wanted to go home.

The problem was, he couldn't. The Master's sworn duty was to watch over Terra, never to leave Elysium. The only people to keep him company were Sera, Yuna, Data, and Matilda, Roll's mother. Some year ago, they preformed the dangerous operation and both of them were back in their original bodies.

One day, Data brought back an alarming message.

"KeeeeKeeeeeeeee! Master MegaMan, the Reaverbots are active on Terra again! I repeat: The Reaverbots are active on Terra again!" Data hurriedly explained. He was completely flustered.

The Master of Elysium was shocked.

"How can this be? The Carbon Reinitialization Program was destroyed! Never used!" The Master was extremely angry.

Yuna, however, was stunned beyond belief: "I disabled them on the Terran Central Control Panel! They should not be active! No one can access it but my genetic codes alone!"

An awkward silence ensued. Yuna spoke out.

"I will look into this. I am Terra's sworn protector! Master, be patient!" Yuna vigilantly proclaimed. MegaMan did not look content. "But… what about your injury? I want you to take it easy when you go back. Please don't overdo it." Yuna smiled. "Yes, you have my word."

Data stood there. He then spoke out:

"MegaMan, I think it's time."

MegaMan nodded in agreement.

"Trigger, your dream will be realized. We shall stop them TOGETHER!"

**Roll's Perspective**

Roll rolled out of bed. "Time for another new day, another new sun, another hopeless dream" she said to herself. She went and had breakfast with Barrel and grabbed the keys. Just another day of slave labor with the ever annoying Tron Bonne. Roll sighed. "We try day and night to build a good rocket to fly to Elysium to get MegaMan. It's all so futile."

"Miss Tron, were tired…." whined Servbot#1.

"You were beating us with a whip all night, no sleeping or eating…" complained Servbot#22.

"Stop your whining and GET TO WORK. If you don't WORK UNTILL YOU BREAK, NO PIZZA FOR TWO WEEKS. GOT IT!" Tron screamed at the Servbots.

"Yes, Miss Tron!" The servbots cried together. They all went back to their hard work.

"God, do they not care what will happen to poor MegaMan?" Tron spoke softly as if she was reading a bad poem. "Do they not care that he is cold and alone?" "Do they not…"

WHAM. Tron could finish her sentence. Roll had just punched her in the jaw.

"Just shut up and get back to work!" Roll snapped. Tron sniggered.

"Pretty big talk for such a small blondie, eh?" Tron remarked

Roll was furious. "YOU, YOU, DAMNABLE WHORE!"

The two wrestled each other to the ground. Each of the girls screaming, kicking and scratching the other, Barrel and Teasel broke up the fight.

"Girls, girls, please, stop this at once! Let us concentrate on work!" the two exclaimed.

At night, before Roll would go to sleep, she would look up into her telescope, wishing MegaMan would come back home. This night, she saw something particularly weird.

"Wow, a shooting star! Huh?" Roll zoomed in with her telescope. "A girl with pigtails? Where have I seen her before?" Then memories of Forbidden Island popped into her head.

Roll gasped and fired up the Flutter.

The Legacy of Terra is about to begin….

* * *

_End Chapter  
_

So how was it? It's my first time writing a fic...


	2. He's not coming back

Second chapter! Enjoy this update!

* * *

**MegaMan Legends: Legacy of Terra**

**Chapter Two: He's not coming back**

**

* * *

MegaMan's Perspective**

Sera walked down the long corridor to the Master's Chambers with MegaMan. They were talking about MegaMan's decision. She did not know whether this was a good idea or not.

"Master, memory transferal is a dangerous procedure… are you sure? You could lose all but Trigger's old memories, you know…. And what about Data? Is he OK with it?"

Sera was referring to MegaMan's plan. His plan was to download Data's memory files onto his own brain, and placing some of Trigger's equipment on himself, resulting in a completely more powerful being.

"Don't worry Sera, he was more than happy. I am confident that we will be much stronger this way. You'll see." MegaMan looked proud.

"Say if you did become stronger, what would you use this new power for? Your power capabilities far exceed this Mother Unit's already…"

MegaMan sounded different then he usually did. "To protect the people of Terra, my enemies, and the ones I love! I will not let them die! Those Aberrant Reaverbots shall receive their punishment!"

But then, MegaMan remembered something.

"Data, you and Yuna already did this to me, come to think of it… is there a point?"

Data answered quickly.

"We only gave you the basics, what you need to know. I didn't think you should have anymore to think about than that before fighting Mother. Trigger had an… interesting past. He did a few things he was not proud of. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Sera let Data hop onto her back and stared at MegaMan. He seemed full of thought. Then MegaMan nodded and said: "I'm ready."

"OK, let's start the procedure." Sera replied.

**Roll's Perspective**

"It's her, it's her, Yuna's really back in her old body! That means Mother is back her old body!" Roll thought to herself. Gramps was still trying to figure out why they were going top speed to Forbidden Island in the middle of the night.

"Roll, what are you doing? It's the middle of the night!" Barrel said groggily.

"It's Yuna! She's back in her old body! That means Mom is alive! I'm sure she seen to it that MegaMan is alive and well!" Roll replied excitedly. Barrel smiled.

"Well, you're completely happy for a change!" replied Barrel cheerfully. But Roll also responded to that.

"Not completely. I am wondering why she can come back, but MegaMan and Mom can't." There were traces of resent in her voice. "I want some answers from her…."

The Flutter landed on the Island. The two were ready to leave the Airship. But then they felt a crashing sensation. _The Flutter was being attacked._

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Roll yelled. "Gramps, give me a picture!"

"Roger!" Gramps flicked a few switches and there was the picture. The two were completely taken aback.

_Reaverbots. The hugest, strongest Reaverbots anyone has ever seen._

"OH MY GOD! ROLL, GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"Roll promptly agreed when a great flash of light and a flurry of explosions were heard outside. After the smoke cleared, there was Yuna standing in the middle of the broken machinery. Yuna entered the ship.

"So, how are my favorite Carbons doing?" Yuna asked sweetly. Barrel greeted her nicely. "Hey what happened to your arm? Did some thing happen?" Yuna clutched her wound. "It's…it's nothing." She smiled.

But Roll wasn't so courteous. She was ready to pounce. But before she could control herself, she exploded: "WHERE IS MEGAMAN AND MY MOTHER! WHERE ARE THEY! YOU WERE ABLE TO RETURN, WHY NOT EVERYONE ELSE, EH! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?"

Yuna gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll tell you. Listen to me."

"THIS BETTER BE GOOD! I MISS MY MOTHER! AND MEGAMAN, I…I…."

Yuna explained it like Roll had not even yelled at her at all.

"Your mother still isn't used to walking and normal functions. I will return her when she becomes normal."

"What about MegaMan?" Roll asked desperately.

Yuna's smile faded. "I don't know if you want to hear this, Roll…"

Roll was bursting. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?"

Yuna sighed. "MegaMan… MegaMan is now the Master. He can no longer return to Terra. I'm sorry. He's….. not coming back."

Roll's face was completely unreadable. She ran into her room with uncontrollable sobs.

Yuna couldn't help but feel guilty.

**MegaMan's Perspective**

"MegaMan, the person who will be performing this operation will be Dais, Bureaucratic Unit of Calcinia. He could have been considered a better programmer than the Master himself. You will remember him when this is done." stated Yuna.

MegaMan was hooked up to a machine, MegaMan on one side of the "Pod", and Data on the other. Dais, a handsome looking Ancient, was teeming with excitement.

"OK, let's get this started. Computer, commence Data transferal!" Dais said into the mic.

"Understood. Commencing operation."

MegaMan's head was glowing blue form the extra Data. But then, something weird happened. The machine started to glow white and looked ready to explode.

"What's going on?" Dais franticly yelled. Sera gasped.

"_The Master's Genes. He will be a true Human._ _Power far exceeding anyone else's in Elysium." _She thought.

MegaMan emerged.

The single thought was going through the heads of everyone in the room.

"Wow."

* * *

_End Chapter_

Yay! Expect more updates soon! R&R, please!

Terra Chronicle


	3. The Second Coming

Sorry about the lack of updates. Busy with life :p This is going to be a boring chapter, so bear with me, kay? Sorry!

* * *

**MegaMan Legends: Legacy of Terra**

**Chapter 3: The Second Coming**

**

* * *

Roll's Perspective**

_The room was dark, and ominous. In the middle of this room was a mysterious woman, sitting on a throne. She did not resemble Yuna or that other Ancient, Sera. The room looked futuristic and automated; just like a ruin. Another woman with three Reaverbot eyes planted in her forehead was speaking to this mystery woman._

"_Are the preparations complete, Proclaimer Unit? I don't want this screwed up." said the woman, sneering in the Unit's general direction._

"_Yes. I know the perfect way to the new Master." replied the Proclaimer Unit. "Oh? How so?" challenged the mystery woman on the throne._

"_The perfect way to snare anyone is not to confront them, it is to use the ones that they love. A decoy. Do not worry, I have this completely under control." replied the three-eyed woman._

"_And the decoy? I want this perfectly planned out, so everything goes according to plan. You have a tendency to…… overdo things" the three-eyed woman smirked. "Do not worry, my Lord, everything is under control. I have an impressionable little girl to…use."_

"_Thank you. You are now dismissed."_

_Suddenly, a voice was heard from the shadows. "Or are you?" the voice giggled. The two women were startled, so the Proclaimer Unit took out her plasma whip just in case. After a minute of waiting, she put away her plasma whip, hearing no more voices. _

_The Proclaimer Unit started to walk away when she was caught off-guard by a green-haired woman with pigtails, an Assassin, perhaps. Although she did not look menacing enough to be an assassin, she still carried a beam saber. She had impaled her with a beam saber. The three-eyed woman turned around and lashed the green-haired woman hard. She screamed in pain. The green-haired woman turned around and slashed her in the legs, making her fall to the ground screaming. The three-eyed woman got up, whipped her whip when the green-haired woman parried the blow. They were caught in a fierce deadlock. "HAH! You're a tough opponent, but you're no match for my God-given powers, Mot-"but she was cut short: "So you are one of those Proclaimer Units? For "Agents of God", you aren't that tough."_

_The three-eyed woman was infuriated. "Y-y-YOU! DIE!" raged the three-eyed woman. She doubled back, jumped in the air, and grew large, black wings, and glided to the ceiling. She cackled like mad, and let go a flurry of condensed, black energy bombs. They exploded. When the smoke cleared, the green-haired woman was there, bloodstained, but this time, she was wearing her armor, carrying thw, white-hot beam sabers. "I can't believe it. I could take you in my NORMAL form, not suited for battle. I can assure you, you will be dead in a few seconds. Goodbye." said the green-haired woman. She turned around, glided up at blinding speed, and… "MY WINGS! AHHHHHHHH…!" The green-haired stepped out of her armor, and looked at the fallen angel. She smirked. "You WERE always so arrogant… it's a pity that when I taught you, you never abused yourself and joined these rogues! Pathetic." said the green-haired woman. "Please…no…don't…AHHHHHHHH!". The green-haired woman drove her saber into the three-eyed woman's heart. The green-haired woman but her head down. "I'm…sorry, Mary."_

_The green-haired woman turned her head to the mystery woman sitting in the chair. "You… I don't believe this." "Bravo, I rather liked that little bout. It was quite amusing, thank you very much." said the mysterious woman. She smirked "I wonder how you fare against me, though." "BRING IT!" _

_But before the fight is seen, you can see Mary before she died, and she uttered a word: "Yu…n..uhhh" _

"AHHHHHHH!" Roll screamed as she rolled out of bed.

"Oh… just a dream. The same old dream I have every night. sigh"

Roll got out of bed and started to wander around the Flutter for some downtime. She was still angry at MegaMan for leaving her. But she was also quite puzzled why she was having the same dream over and over again, every night the same thing. Once, she woke up from it with a knife in hand standing over Gramps. And when she heard evil laughter in the wind, when no one else could. In fact, the dreams and dangerous situations only started after the incident…

_It was the day of the big dig, the one the Bonnes arranged to make amends. They were going to a place called RyshipIsland, in a ruin hidden deep beneath the city there. Tron was in her Gustaff, Teasel was riding on top of Bon with the Spotting equipment, and Roll wore her armor that she built for herself, along with the beam saber she built for MegaMan for when he came back._

"_You ready, Roll? We wouldn't want you to get yourself killed now…" Tron drawled, rolling her eyes in the shelter of the Gustaff._

"_Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go." Roll replied as she brandished her saber. _

_The party walked inside the large ruin. 5 minutes in, Roll shrieked._

"_REAVERBOT! What do I do!" asked Roll frantically. Tron sighed, aimed her blaster, and fired at the Reaverbot. It's smoking remains lied on the floor._

"_Look, if you can't handle a ZAKOBON, then you might as well leave now. sigh Pathetic…" Tron sighed. Roll became angry and yelled: "I WILL BE AFRAID NO LONGER!"_

_Teasel, too, was panicking. He began to yell in the mic: "TRON! What's going on? I can't read the map! Help me!" Tron made a face, and rolled her eyes. "The white rectangles are walls. The pink heart on the screen is me. The black heart with crossbones is Roll. (Roll frowned) And the red blinking dots are Reaverbots. Wrote that down?" Teasel replied: "Okay." _

_Two Zakobons. Roll hesitated, but slashed them a couple of times and then they were no more. Tron smiled. "This is SO much fun!" Roll thought to herself. Roll brandished her sword, when she heard a "Clunk-clunk-clunk-clunk". "LOOK OUT!" The Gustaff suddenly jumped and pushed her out of the way. A Wolf-like Reaverbot ran past her like a speeding bullet. Tron raised her gun and sniped it from afar. The Reaverbot blew up. "ARE YOU CRAZY BLONDIE! You could have died! Don't be so cocky, newbie. Be more carefulnext time!"_

_Roll was surprised Tron was telling her not to die, seeing as that is what she did half the time. "Thanks Tron, I'll be more careful." But it appears that Roll wasn't the only one Tron was mad with. "AND YOU TEASEL! You worthless, good for nothing brother! YOU'RE the Spotter, after all!" "S..s..sorry, T-tron…" Roll and Tron started through the next door._

_The two reached a gigantic red door with a Reaverbot eye. Tron touched the door and the door opened. In the room, there was a gigantic Refractor, to expensive looking stone columns, a box filled with priceless jewels, and one, golden coffin. Tron was ecstatic. "Wow… look at all this! Roll, WE'RE RICH! RICH! And this time, no department store! I'll check the treasure and the Refractor, you go look in that box." Roll knew very well that it was a coffin, but she obligingly took the job. Roll started for the coffin. She then opened it._

_What she saw shocked her._

_A woman, slightly damaged but not rotted, and with three Reaverbot eyes on the head. Roll touched it's head and uttered a short prayer. When she decided to close the coffin, something scary and mysterious happened._

_The woman's central eye opened. A cloud of green smoke coming from the Eye protruded into Roll's head. "Tron… HELP ME!" Roll felt sad and angry at the same time, like sharing another's emotions "Roll? Roll? ROLL! What's…" but Roll could hear Tron no more…… she began to feel dizzy, and… and…_

Roll couldn't remember any more of it. And did not want to, either. She decided to go to sleep.

**MegaMan's Perspective**

He WAS the most powerful being on Elysium, and he looked the part, too. His hair was longer then it's normal length. Now, he had TWO Busters, each super powered, detachable for regular use, and engraved with a Reaverbot Eye. His armor now carried the Eye on the breastplate. His armor was blue and now white, with a unique design on the shoulders. In fact, each part of his armor had a unique design. But the most interesting part of him was his eyes. They were blue and red, each color fused together evenly. They were striking, and more with more cutting power than a laser. When he looked at you, it seemed as if you would be caught in their eternal stare.

"Whoa… Dais… what happened to me?" MegaMan asked. He was curious about what just happened. "I feel… weird. My blood is running faster then it ever has…?"

Dais was frantic. He, nor anyone else was expecting THIS. Dais was….scared. but he decided to be brave and ask this….. person some questions.

"M..m..m..MegaMan? Is that you?" MegaMan carried his eyes over to his friend. He, too, looked confused. "I…think so. What happened to me? I feel… great!" he said, looking very happy. Sera walked over to the Blue Bomber to greet him.

"Welcome back Trigger. I see the Master's DNA has served you…._quite_ well. Congratulations." Said Sera, smiling for the first time in weeks. "But how strong are you? Come with me, Trigger." Sera then led MegaMan into a large room, with computer screens and simulators all along the room. Instead of the usual dull metallic grey, it was red and blue. Sera stopped in the center of the room, in which a large Eye was placed.

"Trigger, this is a Battle Simulator. When ready, this machine will simulate the forms of both myself and Yuna in our Goddess forms. They will be at full power. From time to time, I will turn up the gravity, but it will only affect you, not the simulations. Good luck." Sera instructed. She then pushed a button on the main control console.

The whole room started to spin around. His whole world was spinning past him in a torrent of wind. When the spinning stopped, he found himself outside Elysium, with the two Mother Unit simulations standing in front of him. The real Sera was perched on a floating platform, away from the action. "Increase gravity." MegaMan felt a pulling sensation, and then the battle began.

The two Units fired their lasers at the same time, cornering MegaMan to the edge of the arena. MegaMan, without effort, aimed his busters and fired HUGE balls of plasma at their faces. When the Units were stunned, he charged his busters, and fired them in a… nova form that ripped both Sera's and Yuna's bodies into shreds.

Sera looked impressed. "Increase simulation speed and increase gravity." The field became heavier, and the two Mother Units charged forward again. MegaMan, not used to the gravity, was hit by a huge, black ball, which increased the gravity even more, and was struck head on by two, transparent lasers. He was hurt, and half a mind to quit. But, he persevered, and blasted his opponents into oblivion. "Sera… that was hard, could you-" "Increase gravity." "Oh shit."

_5 hours later…_

"Trigger, these numbers are phenomenal! Even…even the Master could not reach your level!" said Sera excitedly. MegaMan looked pleased with himself. Then he collapsed, extremely tired.

_4 days later…_

MegaMan was sitting on his throne, checking the Terran Observation System to search for the cause of the Reaverbot's sudden activation. Then Dais walked into the room, looking like he wants to talk. "Dais, my good friend, come over here. Is anything the matter?" MegaMan asked. Dais replied: "Master Trigger, we have found the anomaly." MegaMan looked quite enthusiastic. "Tell me. What is the cause for all this mess?"

Dais began: "There is a rebel group of Aberrants, claiming to be "Agents of God". They call themselves "Proclaimer Units". Their leader apparently claims to be a God. But how they could access the control panel, DNA blocked by Yuna… we will have to look into this."

MegaMan faced Dais. "I have made up my mind. I'm going back to Terra!"

Dais did not look the least bit surprised. He smirked: "I thought you'd say that. That's so clichéd it makes me want to cry. Can't you think of anything… less cheesy? (MegaMan blushed) Nevertheless, there's someone I'd like you to meet, MegaMan. Come with me."

* * *

_End Chapter  
_

Keep your eyes peeled for the next update!

BTW, like the update?


	4. Intermezzio

He, I will try to try to make it all longer. NEW CHARACTER ALERT. And, sorry this couldn't have come sooner. Like months sooner. And I'm sorry, the chapters are boring right now, but we WILL come across the good parts soon…..soon….. I just picked it up recently. Sorry about losing faith. I'll be back, with more chapters!

**

* * *

MegaMan Legends: Legacy of Terra  
Chapter 4: Intermezzo

* * *

**

**Roll's Perspective**

"Are you sure you are okay, Roll? You don't look so good." asked Barrel Caskett, her grandfather and closest thing to a father that she had. "I'm…….i'm okay, Gramps. I just had a bad dream. Nothing more." replied Roll, in a finishing voice.

But was it nothing more?

**MegaMan's Perspective**

"So, who is this person, Dais?"

"Well……you'll have to see for yourself. All I can tell you is this: he was created with power equal to yours, no more and no less. You haven't ever met him. He's also my……. brother." replied Dais.

"You're….brother? I have known you for a long, long time, as a teammate and friend. How come I have never met him?" asked MegaMan.

"Mother decided that it would be best not to show you. I'm sure she had her reasons."

"Sera……" thought MegaMan

The two friends continued to walk down the hallway towards Dais's brother. Little did they know that this fateful encounter would change destiny forever…….

Dais led MegaMan into a room with a large machine, huge, towering walls with the usual Eye mural. MegaMan sensed a foreboding about this room; it was almost as if the eyes were following him. Many people had felt this before, but not like this. It was most ominous. And in the center of this huge room, there was a strange looking pod, with not an Eye decoration, but a shining sword.

Dais turned on the machine. He entered the lock code, "Eye for Eye, Tooth for Tooth".

"Oh my god, here he comes………" panted Dais in an excitable voice

It opened.

He looked absolutely splendid. His short, flecked green hair was slightly messy and went out in all different directions. He had dark, almost black skin, more colored than most of the people of Elysium, and he looked very handsome. His Eye was in the same place as all the others', and he was just as tall or taller then MegaMan. His clothes were that of a Servitor's, and his eyes are blood red, like the others. He has two saber holders on the side of his belt, along with a phaser for good measure.

Dais' brother stepped out of the pod. Dais nodded to his brother. His brother began to talk.

"Hello, my name is Yuri, Ser……wait. I can….speak freely?" asked Yuri.

MegaMan smiled. "Yes, you can. At the request of the Master, I, MegaMan Trigger, former First Class Purifier, newly appointed Master of Elysium, destroyed the system containing the consciousness of the people of Elysium, and to stop former Aberrant, Mother Unit Sera from reinitializing Terra. As I have said before, I am the new Master." said MegaMan.

"Ahhhhh. I see. Well, allow me to introduce my self, Master of Elysium, MegaMan Trigger. I am Servitor Unit Yuri. Your Servitor Unit, Master Trigger. This Unit can mobilize you in the air, land or sea, and I have various special abilities. Such as this."

Yuri concentrated on an object in the room. His Eye flashed, the object began to glow. Yuri took out his twin swords and slashed 10 meters away from the object. It was cut in to pieces. The pair of friends looked very shocked and impressed.

"I have many other functions as well. If you have a query about my many functions, please ask this Unit." said Yuri.

Dais was very, very happy. "Well, Trigger, it looks like he's completely functional. My brother is equipped with parts only available to the highest class Units. His swords are called the Fuse Blades; I made and patented them myself. They can fuse and defuse at will, grow and shorten at will. They are virtually weightless; allowing the strongest of swings, making weight a non-issue. I also made Yuri's armor completely resilient to his particular sword swings, they go right through him, for a full, 360 degree swing. He has telepathic powers, to manipulate space to conform to his whim. Like, as an example, what you just saw. As a Servitor Unit, he can transform. But, rather then a dragon, he transforms into a winged demon. Isn't he amazing?" said Dais.

MegaMan was stunned. "So, I'm just as powerful as your brother here? Pretty hard to believe…." laughed MegaMan.

MegaMan had one thought going through his mind; "Wow Sera, you really did want to communicate with the Master…… I admire your persistence."

**Roll's Perspective**

"I'm so bored. I never thought I'd miss the company of _Tron Bonne_….."

This was Roll's thoughts going through her head, down in her lab in her very own Flutter, repairing an old piece of machinery with Yuna as something to do. She began to twiddle with her beam sword, as if it were a toy. She gave it a few patchwork repairs here and there, replaced the plasma battery, and started swinging it around a little.

Even since that incident in the ruins with Tron, Roll took up fencing, to defend herself properly. She was surprisingly good; she won second place in the Kattelox Open. She often wondered what MegaMan would think of her swordsmanship. She used the design of MegaMan's Blade Arm weapon, used different parts and batteries, and used one of Barrel's old fencing swords as a base. Her red armor was almost as powerful as MegaMan's, She had found the secret as to why MegaMan's armor was able to withstand numerous gunshots, plasma cannons, rays of pure concentrated light and mines; tungsten frame, with a crystal base, infused with plasma for extra energy. Roll used this concept to make perfectly good armor for herself.

"sigh What to do, what to do….." Roll asked herself impatiently.

"Hey Roll, why don't you visit Kattelox? I heard that they discovered another ruin over there, out in a cave on Lake Jyun. Those carbons are too…..afraid to go in. Apparently, there's no actual skilled diggers on that whole island. Wanna go take a shifty?" enquired Yuna, apparently eager to do something as well.

"No thank you, Yuna, I don't feel like it today. Boy, are you something today…..are you sure you aren't Tron Bonne disguised as Yuna?" asked Roll jokingly.

Yuna laughed softly. "No, no, not at all. I'm just curious as to see how you carbons look for treasure. As a friend, can you see this from a Unit of Elysium's point of view?" asked Yuna.

Roll thought about this for a minute, and said, "Yeah, I see your point. Must be tough watching over the whole planet, not to mention Sera…." Roll sighed.

Yuna laughed yet again. "Ha! Yes, it's tough having a confused, trigger happy little sister, not to mention she's the hugest bit-"

Yuna was suddenly cut off by a huge tremor in the ground. "What the hell was that?" panicked Roll. She was cut off by the sounds of broken windowpanes, screams, and yells. The yells sounded vaguely like this, "Please, messengers of God, forgive us! Please!" or "Spare my children! They have not sinned!" or "Take me instead!" Yuna didn't like the sound of this at all. But she seemed to know exactly who they were.

"It's….it's….the Proclaimers. They've finally started their assault. But, it looks like there's only one….are they really this powerful?" Yuna asked herself.

The pair walked outside. They gasped in horror.

It was chaos. The streets of Kito City on Carlbania was overrun with people frantic to escape. It was also crowded with the Central City National Guard trying to control the Reaverbots. Yes, reaverbots were overrunning the street, attacking people, so were strange reaverbots with large cannons and swords. Houses were on fire. Streets were flooded. People lying on the ground, dead. And one heavily cloaked man, standing on a plank, with a large staff.

Yuna looked at the man, and for the first time in Roll's life, Yuna looked truly angry.

"…I can't believe it. It….it can't be. A Proclaimer Unit……how? I killed you!"

**End Chapter**


End file.
